newprimalcarnagefandomcom-20200215-history
Free Skins
Description Free skins are skins that you don't have to pay for. These skins are usually included in updates, and are free for all players to use. The free skins that we have so far are the Thunderstruck Novaraptor, and Battle Scarred Tyrannosaurus. Thunderstruck Novaraptor There are times when science stands tall as a shining example of ideals and ingenuity, times when it braves the uncharted waters of discovery and dares to tread where others fear to tread, times when it reaches into the deepest voids of human imagination and even beyond to create the uncreatable, to defy expectations, to justifiably be raised on high as the very best humanity has to offer and to be counted amongst those things worth counting. This… is NOT one of those times. Sometimes fate has plans of its own, sometimes things just simply happen as a result of sheer coincidence and luck as an artist drops his paint pots on the floor and inadvertently creates a masterpiece. Late one evening after a particularly arduous and long days work in the cloning labs, when everyone else had long since turned in for the night a solitary worker remained, determined to create a superior variant of the engineered Novaraptor. Mostly everyone around him had ended up creating something worthy of putting their name on, a product to tell stories about in the afterhours bar where fellow workers would raise a glass in their honor and toast their achievements. Not everyone however had such luck and our poor “hero of the hour” was often left sitting alone nursing a small glass of shandy, envious of his co-workers. So, determined to create something that would grant passage to the glorious lands of the popular “Engineers” he stayed up all night attempting to create something unique, something nobody had seen before, something brilliant. Unfortunately his skills were not up to the task and after dozens of attempts in the simulator he eventually gave up, admitted defeat and walked away to drown himself in diluted beer. However, destiny it seems took pity on him, that or he was simply the luckiest man on earth that day as a series of fantastical coincidences occurred. As he left the lab understandably dejected he neglected to shut down the DNA Simulator. That night there was a particularly ferocious storm passing over the Island. In the quiet early hours of the morning the facility was bombarded by the vicious thunderstorm. The science block took a direct lightning strike resulting in blown fuses and the security system going haywire. It also sent a surge through the Genetics Lab and the still operational DNA Sumulator resulting in the scrambling of the programming. The next morning after the damage was assessed the senior Lab Technicians found a strange new Novaraptor strain in the automated maturation chamber. After closer inspection of the simulator they discovered that the previous user had not been logged out as they viewed the digital representation of the full adult specimen on the view screen. Since that day there were no more solitary shandys, our unlikely hero indeed had a masterpiece to his name and his social life was never the same again. He never questioned where the Raptor actually came from, but he was happy to take the credit and glory. And thus the "THUNDERSTRUCK" Novaraptor… was born! Battle Scarred Tyrannosaurus Now we all know that the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex is the King of all Dinosaurs… Don’t we? Who said no? GET OUT!! Anyway, despite being The King, this poor fellow is looking in a very sorry state. There’s not much here that says mighty king of prehistoric beasts is there? Or so you might think. Yes this guy’s been through the wars alright, but as even the most inept of "qualified" paleontologists will tell you (whether correct or otherwise) large theropod dinosaurs don’t tend to get along with each other all that swimmingly. And with the emergence of Spinosaurs encroaching on Rex territory, mighty battles are bound to ensue. There is always a winner and a loser. So yes, feel sorry for this pathetic looking King of Dinosaurs if you will, but just think… you haven’t seen the other guy... I don't think you really want to either, it's not a pretty sight. Category:Skins Category:Dinosaur Skins